


Take me to church

by Cubeee



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubeee/pseuds/Cubeee
Summary: 一发无意义的教堂play，避雷





	Take me to church

刚刚下过雨，麦田绿得泛出成片水光，新芽特有的奶香弥漫在空气中，混合着潮气与尘土的芬芳。泥泞的乡间小道上车辙印乱七八糟，装饰着鲜花与彩带的各式汽车就停在路边，其中块头最大的那辆卡车后视镜上还系着一个好大的粉色蝴蝶结。道路旁红墙白瓦的尖顶建筑上，大钟在微风中小幅度摇晃。花园里人们三三两两地交谈着，手里端着小盘拿取长桌上的食物。雪白长裙的女主角和黑西装的男主角在各个桌前举着酒杯辗转，笑颜中带着发自内心的幸福。

“乔？”烧烤架旁戴围裙的男人忽然出声，“你在看什么，儿子？”

西装英俊笔挺，可黑框眼镜透出一股呆滞气息的少年收回目光，露出一个尴尬的微笑。“彩，彩绘玻璃。”

男人将一块牛排翻了个面。“你的女伴呢？”

“不知道。刚才她说要去抢捧花，之后就没见到她人了。”乔叹了口气，但看上去不怎么遗憾，“爸爸，我能不能……稍微失陪一下？”

“你在这里也没帮什么忙。”男人卸下手套拍拍儿子的背，“去吧，去找你的小女朋友。”

“凯西不是我女朋友。”乔皱了皱眉，然而克拉克仍是那副仿佛看透一切的表情。

“你说什么就是什么吧。”

乔没再多解释，钻进人群中，敏捷地从后门钻进教堂建筑。客人们都在花园，教堂里空无一人……本应如此。乔抬头望了眼，石砖结构在他眼中毫无遮蔽效果——尖顶阁楼上，彩绘玻璃后，一个人影正焦急而谨慎地向外望着，似乎是在寻找谁。乔轻笑一声，这栋教堂他再熟悉不过，没可能让对方逃跑。

乔蹑手蹑脚踏上窄小的旋转木楼梯，老旧木板的吱吱呀呀声惊动阁楼里警觉的鸟儿，然而这里并没有什么退路。彩绘玻璃窗仅仅是透光的装饰罢了，底下站着参加婚礼的人群，乔打赌这位潜行者不会冒着伤害无辜客人的危险从这条唯一的道路逃脱。兜帽少年如同陷阱中的兔子一样绝望地在他头顶转悠，直到意识到自己无路可退，才靠着玻璃站定了。乔走上旋梯，看到的就是这副场景——圣母玛利亚玻璃窗之下，背光的罗宾双手背后向后依靠着，嘴角勾起一个挑衅的弧度，面前木地板上颜色不一的光斑随着流云明明灭灭。

“达米安。”乔欣赏了这副场景好一会儿，才哑着嗓子开口。罗宾“TT”一声算作回答。

“你为什么在这里？我以为你去探索什么外星遗迹了。”

“然后错过你和你小女朋友的婚礼？”罗宾冷笑一声。

“我和凯西是朋友，我们只是来参加邻居的婚礼。”乔摊开双手解释，西装领子磨得他脖子发痒，“你不会在吃醋吧？”

“我以为你的普通人常识比我多。”达米安双手抱臂，“行吧，你外星人女朋友呢？”

“我没有女朋友。”乔慢慢逼近达米安，手掌贴上玻璃，将他禁锢在双臂之间，“男朋友倒是有一个。想知道他是谁吗？”

“一点也不想。”达米安说完凶猛地扑到乔身上，双臂死死抱住乔脖子，双腿夹紧他的腰，不等乔反应过来就狠狠咬上他嘴唇。妈的，乔甚至连一个趔趄都没有打，氪星人游刃有余地用手托起达米安臀部在手里揉搓这，小心控制着力度将他压上圣母玛利亚乳白色的裙摆。

这身西装是年初买的，少年时期长身体总是很快的，现在它绷在乔身上已经有点小了，暴露出他总是藏在土气休闲衬衫后完美的倒三角身材，凸出的胸肌，线条在腰部明显收紧，臀部微微肉感的挺翘还带着孩子的特征。

“抓紧了。”乔在达米安呼吸的间隙时说，然后突然松开手，他拉下领带，接着笨拙地试图脱掉自己西装外套。达米安低下头亲昵地用牙齿和舌头去解最上面那颗半透明钮扣，鼻尖一拱一拱地骚扰乔下意识吞咽的喉结。

——“嘶啦”一声脆响。乔变了脸色。

“呃，糟了。”他回头看了眼自己西装袖子，其中一条已经完全崩开，露出一截又一截断掉的线头，只剩下一小块部分和肩膀相连。这下西装倒是一点都不紧了，松松垮垮地垂在乔肘弯上，还没完全解开的领带耷拉在胸口，显出几分落拓。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”达米安笑得没了力气，双腿一滑踩回地面，“什么劣质衣服啊你，不但难看，质量还这么差。”

难看？质量差？乔不可否认地难堪起来，达米安总能最有效地挑起他的怒火。

“你那是什么表情？”达米安的笑容僵在脸上，凭着长久以来相处的经验，他现在有种撞破玻璃逃跑的欲望。乔先他一步抓住他紧身裤，两手略一使力，一声皮革崩开的闷响，达米安的裤子连同内裤一起裂成完全分离的两片。

“我……”

乔不等达米安骂出口就蹲下身，非常利落的两声“嘶啦”，两条裤腿被扯开露出里面遍布伤痕的肌肉。达米安凭着不多的那点廉耻迅速用双手捂住自己下体，而乔趁这点时间将裤子从靴子里扯出来扔到一边。这下看着顺眼多了，达米安下身除了一双绿靴子外一丝不挂。

“现在谁才是哪个穿着难看衣服劣质的人？”乔得意洋洋地后退几步，欣赏自己的杰作。达米安恨得牙痒痒，却无可奈何，没有裤子还不得不捂着下身，他所有攻击方式都被封锁了。

“你等着。”他恶狠狠地说，“罗宾制服的账单明天就寄到你家里，乡下男孩。”

“我可赔不起。”乔非常真诚，在这个场景下也可以说是无耻地眨眨眼，神态深得达米安真传，“有什么代付手段吗？比如说……身体？”

“别太高看你自己。”达米安讥讽地仰起头，一身傲骨宁折不弯。

“你确定？”乔舌头轻舔嘴角，色情得要命。

……去他妈的傲骨。

“先试用一次。”达米安话音未落就被乔掰着肩膀翻了个身，额头贴上玻璃，透过半透明的窗户看到外面熙熙攘攘的人群。他惊慌地努力想回头，却被乔轻轻咬住耳垂。

“别乱动。”低低的声音像羽毛钻进达米安心脏，搔得他心间发痒。毫无遮蔽的两瓣臀部被乔捏在手里用力揉着，仿佛是要将达米安所有羞耻心都这么揉成一团。达米安深呼吸几次，尽力放松身体，不去看教堂下的人——操，这是在教堂，妈的，他才想起来。

“等等，我们……”

“没有润滑，你得先射一次。”乔突然宣告道，一只手顺着腰线摸上他稀疏耻毛里低垂的肉柱，“你最好快一点，我不太忍得住。”

“快你个头！你才快！”达米安男性尊严被羞辱，不由得恼羞成怒，“这里是教堂你个白痴。”

“你先扑上来的！别说你刚才打得不是这个主意！”即使在这个时候他俩也能拌几句嘴，乔手上微微使力，达米安瞬间咬住下唇不说话了，双臂勉强依靠着玻璃站稳身体。“呜嗯——”

“他们听不到。”乔低声安慰道。

“你爸爸……”

“附近至少有五对情侣难舍难分，他不会用超级听力的。”乔手上动作加快了，达米安声音染上低低的哭腔，仿佛承受不住似的扭动臀部向后退，却正好顶上乔西装裤间的勃起，“我不小心听见的时候……一直在想你。”

“哈……慢点……慢点……”

“我从婚礼一开始就在想你了。我把新娘想象成你。你穿着婚纱……或者西装，婚纱不适合你，你爸爸牵着你的手，走过长长的地毯，走向我，上帝会见证我们的结合，但是我又想到你是个异教徒，一个魔鬼，十字架上受苦的神明只会诅咒我们。”

达米安听到了，又好像完全没听见。他整个人迅速发起烫来，阴茎坚硬挺翘，在乔毫无章法撸动的手中痛苦地哭泣出几滴前液——这不公平，在这种地方使用超级速度根本不公平。快感连绵不断，重重叠叠，达米安强忍着欲望，唯恐连自己脑子也一起射在玻璃上。

“我们变成长着枝丫的树根系深埋进地狱贫瘠的沙地，天上的火雨焚烧我们，凶残的巨鸟折断我们的肢体，因为我们之间正在发生的所有事。”乔的指腹用力磨过达米安顶端，感受到手中柱体突然的抽搐，“我没法控制地想到这个。”

“可是我愿意，即使是与你一起在地狱里根系交错，直至腐烂。”乔低语，“我爱你。”

达米安挺腰射在乔手中，声音闷在喉头。乔耐心等待着白浊断断续续落在手心中，直到柱体彻底软下来。

“……神曲。”好一会儿，达米安才缓过劲儿来，用情欲未褪的嗓音轻声说，“只是艺术作品。”

乔低下头轻吮达米安颈部，留下一小颗红印。

“还有。”达米安没什么力气地慢慢道，“别把永生的折磨说得这么色情。”

乔笑了。“您还有什么高见？”

“闭嘴，然后进来。”达米安回头咬了口乔的鼻梁，“如果敢弄疼我你就完蛋了。”

“谨遵教诲。”乔不再说话，将两指就着达米安微量的精液探进臀缝，在那因期待而翕张的小洞口打转，小心探入。达米安紧张地吸了口气，竭力放松身体。乔很有耐心了，先是两根指头，接着是第三根，第四根，越来越深，时不时蹭过要命的那一点却不着急挑逗，小心地避开，像是个专注于铺床的强迫症，只有将枕头与被子拍打到最舒适的程度才会将身体埋入其中。达米安烦躁地扭动身体，乔意会，可他不打算妥协，于是分出一只手撩起达米安上衣，抚上粉色的柔软乳粒，用两指夹起揪住。达米安吃痛地闷哼一声，乔安抚地揉了揉那富有弹性手感极好的胸肌，指尖搔弄着乳尖凹陷的一点。

“你别……”达米安弓起背，想从乔的手中逃开。乔满意地抽出手指，趁势握住达米安大腿根，肌肉因手指的力道而微微下陷。

“站稳。”乔解开裤子，等候多时的坚硬顶端很轻易地被吞进一个头部，“我进去了。”

“准了。”达米安坏笑着向后蹭了蹭，可紧接着，他笑不出来了，乔缓缓抬起他一条大腿，进而控制住他整个下身，他单脚立地，连像样的挣扎都做不到。

乔狠狠地撞了进来，没有全部深入，而是直冲敏感点，一下，两下，三下，达米安眼冒金星，无意义的低吟连成一片，支撑身体的那条腿软下来，只能在乔握着他腿根的手上寻找平衡。乔确定达米安已经被自己完全拿捏在手中后才放慢速度，咬着对方肩膀上的制服将自己全部送进去——

炽热，温暖，随着呼吸而微微蠕动着，无微不至的包裹，仿若最完美的温床。

“呃——”突如其来的饱涨感不至于疼，但仍算不上舒服。达米安的身体本能地拒绝着乔，可这细小轻微的摩擦却更好地取悦了入侵者，乔深吸一口气享受着这份贴心的服务。

“动一动啊你。”达米安眯着眼睛抱怨道，可就在他转回目光时忽然惊恐地发现楼下居然有几个人抬头望向这边，还伸出手指指点点。

“不，不不不，你等等，你……呜！”达米安一口咬住自己手腕才没有尖叫出声，后穴下意识的紧缩夹得乔也是一声低吼。

“该死……”乔喘息着，他以为这是达米安一时兴起的玩笑，于是狠狠地报复了回去。他再没有怜惜的意思，抽出一半又用力插进最深，突出的青筋频率极快地反复擦过那一点。达米安阴茎无法控制地流出透明液体，滴滴答答落在地上，被潮湿的木板吸收，留下一小块深色痕迹。达米安眼睁睁看着楼下越来越多的人抬起头，嘴角挂着猥亵的笑容，有人在说话，他们可能在说他，穿着罗宾服被压在圣母玛利亚裙下，狼狈不堪的他。他想骂人，可半张的嘴不断分泌着唾液，心跳得像是要炸开，他急需要空气，他无法呼吸……

“轻点达米，你太兴奋了。”乔完全不知道发生了什么，他只知道达米安紧绷的肌肉不同以往，像是紧张。达米安信教吗？现在他因为背德而感到耻辱？乔喜欢让达米安羞耻，羞耻的达米安更激烈，也更活跃。

达米安回头看他，眼神里的水光吓到了乔。

“我没弄疼你吧？！”乔一下不敢继续了，小心翼翼地退出来，将达米安的腿放下好让他能站稳身体。乔的阴茎在空气中直挺挺地晃动。

达米安摇摇头，转过身将头埋进乔肩膀。“下面……”他难为情地低声说，“……我要杀了你。”

“下面？”乔不解，他伸头透过玻璃往下看——是的，他得承认自己被吓了一跳，有人正往上看 ，可接着他的超级听力告诉他，这群人评论的只是玻璃，至于玻璃后面正在发生什么，他们完全不知道。

天啊，达米安在害羞。乔发自内心地觉得有趣，左肩上的小恶魔正怂恿他装出一副被发现的样子，说着令人羞耻的话把达米安压回玻璃上，告诉他所有人都在看着他，他们认出了他的罗宾披风，第二天全世界都会知道哥谭骄傲的罗宾被一个不明身份的人压在教堂玻璃上操，满面潮红，潮湿又火辣，用他肮脏的液体将神圣的领地玷污。这会很爽，乔想象得到，达米安一开始会剧烈挣扎，但他们都知道那没用，所以最后达米安会非常配合只求快点结束……但他不会开心。

乔不想达米安感到害怕。无论何时、何地，都不能。

乔轻轻抱住达米安，轻拍他后背。“没事的，他们在说玻璃。他们看不到我们。”

达米安抬起头，虎牙死死扣着泛白的嘴唇。

“真的。”乔宽慰地吻了吻达米安飞红的眼皮，“我不会让任何人看到你。你这副样子只属于我，永远。”

达米安没说话，而是拉上自己的兜帽，埋下头，披风后摆完全遮住他光裸的下身。

“给你十分钟。”他说，一条腿自觉地勾上乔腰部，“射在里面然后送我回家。”

乔愕然，差点因为这句话射出来。

绿眼少年恶质地伸出舌尖舔过他嘴唇，十足的恶魔模样。

“如果有一滴我没能吃到，你就下地狱去吧。”


End file.
